galaxy_on_fire_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Void Hyperdrive System
The Void Hyperdrive System allows a ship to travel to any system without the need of jumpgates. __FORCETOC__ In-Game Description The arrival of the Void fleet in Ka'laank caused quite a commotion across the galaxy, but many prominent scientists revelled. Once the language barrier had been cracked, Khador and a group of scientists, including 3 Void, started work on modifying the Khador Drive, however, in its partially completed state, a freighter transporting it from the Rr'ostam lab to Talidor lost contact in the Eanya system. All the work was lost. Notes The Void Hyperdrive System makes it possible to instantly travel to any system. Its use consumes energy cells like a cloaking device. The number of energy cells depends on how far away the system is; essentially how many jumpgates you would have had to travel through to arrive at your destination is how many energy cells it takes, with a minimum of 1 (Easy/Normal) energy cell or 2 (Extreme) and caps out at 5 (Easy/Normal) or 10 (Extreme). The Void Hyperdrive System allows the player to travel to systems that are not connected to the rest of the galaxy by a jumpgate, such as the Mido System or the Y'mirr System. Travelling to these unconnected systems always costs 2 energy cells (Easy/Normal) or 4 (Extreme). The Khador Drive also allows the player to travel to the Void system and back, as the description states. Travelling to and from the Void System always costs 1 energy cell (each way, Easy/Normal) or 2 (Extreme). Wingmen, if you have currently employed any, can follow you when you jump to a system, using the Void Hyperdrive System. The Void Hyperdrive System is definitely the most advanced way to travel around the galaxy as long as the user had the coordinates to their destination. It is possible that the drive allows ships to travel to distant galaxies as it is unknown where Void Space is. For all anyone may know, the Voids are located in a different galaxy. Blueprint iOS= For 1t Void Hyperspace System: * 80t Void Crystals (These can be bought from Wolf-Reiser if you enter the station without a Jump Drive. at a time) * 20t Pyresium * 20t Doxtrite * 10t Hypanium * 10t Titanium * 10t Novanium * 40t Electronics * 75t Mechanical Supplies * 75t Microchips * 60t Optics * 20t Energy Cells * 2t Void Essence * 1t Doxtrit Core * 1t Orichalzin Core * 1t Pyresium Core * 200t Purple Plasma * 20t Nanotech * 10t Noble Gas |-| Android= For 1t Void Hyperspace System: * 80t Void Crystals (These can be bought from Wolf-Reiser if you enter the station without a Jump Drive. at a time) * 200t Pyresium * 200t Doxtrite * 50t Hypanium * 50t Titanium * 50t Novanium * 100t Electronics * 150t Mechanical Supplies * 150t Microchips * 120t Optics * 125t Energy Cells * 20t Void Essence * 10t Doxtrit Core * 10t Orichalzin Core * 10t Pyresium Core * 200t Purple Plasma * 50t Nanotech * 25t Noble Gas Trivia *This drive is more efficient and takes less time to charge than the Khador Drive *It can only be acquired in the Diplomatic Relations add-on **It is acquired through a blueprint **The blueprint is acquired through hacking Gallery File:GoF2_Void_Jump_Drive.jpg|A Void Hyperdrive System Category:Fan Fiction Category:Tedanor's Fan-Fictions Category:Equipment Category:Add-ons Category:Void